staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Malarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Świat małej księżniczki - Mogę ją zatrzymać?, odc. 23 (Can I keep it?); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o Niedźwiedziu Borysie, odc. 21 (The Story of Boris the Bear, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Robot Q - T, odc. 18 (Foreign Exchange // Bottom's up, ep. 18); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Goniec Kresowy - Musicie zadbać o naszych zmarłych; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Taki pomysł; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1370; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1758 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Piosenki Starszych Panów - pół wieku za nami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Zwierzęta świata - Niedźwiedzie polarne i grizzly na dalekiej północy cz. 1 (Natural World: Polar Bears and Grizzlies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4554 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4769); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4555 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4770); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1759 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1894; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /33/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 4 - Odkrycie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Animowane bajki świata - Historia lnu (The story of flax); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:15 Rzym s. II - odc. 5 (Rome s. II, ep. 5 Heroes of the Republic); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Teatr Telewizji - Książę Niezłomny - txt.str.777; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Lista Schindlera (Schindler's List) - txt.str.777 187'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Polska (1993); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Liam Neeson, Ben Kingsley, Ralph Fiennes, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Mucha; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kojak seria 3 - Na krawędzi (Kojak III, ep. 17, On the Edge); serial kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kojak seria 3 - Wiatr z Korsyki (Kojak III, ep. 18, A Wind from Corsica); serial kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Przystanek edukacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cmentarze świata - Nowy Jork (Dead art. New York); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 43/52 Zemsta (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Rah, Rah Revenge); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 150 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 7/34 (My Family Season 1, Episode 7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Cogito - Twórcy naszej tradycji - Romans z Ojczyzną. Maurycy Mochnacki 1803 - 1834; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Cogito - Errata do biografii - Świadkowie Katynia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Cogito - Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 10; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 134 Dziwniejsze niż fikcja (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Stranger than fiction)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 MASH - odc. 29/147 (MASH (K 405)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... Czesław Niemen; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 382 Ojcowski debiut; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/LX; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1074 Porwany bez śladu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 9 - (również w TVPHD); teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach - (10) Leszek Kołakowski - "O wrogu i przyjacielu"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Ta sama w środku" (Anna Swirszczyńska); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 330 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 693; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 448; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Alibi na poniedziałek - Poza świadomością (Soul Survivors) 81'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Steve Carpenter; wyk.:Melissa Sagemiller, Casey Affleck, Wes Bentley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Z bliska i z daleka - Bite i wykorzystywane (Mainmed. Beaten, Abused); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (138) - serial komediowy USA 08:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (139) - serial komediowy USA 09:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (119): Upragnione dziecko - pol. serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 Samo Życie (1346) - polski serial obyczajowy 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Żona zastępcza (244) - polski serial komediowy 13:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (140) - serial komediowy USA 13:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (141) - serial komediowy USA 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (978) - polski serial obyczajowy 14:45 Ostry dyżur (112) - serial USA 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (120): Strach matki - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (17): Szkoła życia - serial polski 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich (36): Doktor Śledzik i Mister Zgredzik - serial polski 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (979) - polski serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo Życie (1347) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:00 Megahit: Bad Boys II - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Słodka zemsta (Avenging Angelo) - komedia sensacyjna USA 2002 01:20 Prawo miasta (15) - polski serial kryminalny 02:20 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Brzydula (198) - pol. serial komediowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12:10 Mango - telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 Detektywi - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Kobieta na krańcu świata (7): Kobieta kowboj - Argentyna - program krajoznawczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS (8) - serial sensacyjny USA 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Brzydula (199) - polski serial komediowy 18:25 Detektywi: Po prostu żyć - polski serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1178) - polski serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy: Wina - polski serial fab.-dok. 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Katarzyna Zielińska i Krzysztof Hanke - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Nie z tego świata (12) - serial s.f. USA 00:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:55 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 06:55 Zbuntowani (84) - telenowela meksykańska 07:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (111) - meks. serial obyczajowy 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (45) - hiszp. serial komediowy 11:35 Strażnik Teksasu (18) - serial sensacyjny USA 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (46) - hiszpański serial komediowy 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Zbuntowani (85) - telenowela meksykańska 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (112) - meksykański serial obyczajowy 20:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Dziesięć największych odkryć w Egipcie - film dokumentalny USA 2006 22:00 Galileo (123) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Galileo (124) - program popularnonaukowy 00:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 01:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:10 Rock'n'Style at Radio City - koncert 03:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:15 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Informacje 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Kulisy 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Informacje - flesz, pogoda w regionie 16:50 Kieleckie studio reportażu 17:10 Pogoda w regionie 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Informacje 17:45 Pogoda w regionie 17:50 7 minut - rozmowa dnia 17:55 Telesport Kielce 18:25 Eko maniak 18:30 Pogoda w regionie 18:35 Speed 18:50 Studio Region 19:25 Pogoda w regionie 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:34 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Wybory w USA (Election Day); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:16 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:27 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:44 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 Info Kultura; STEREO 05:23 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 358 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 45 10:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 45 11:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 45 12:30 Martha Stewart: Inspiracje Odcinek: 5 13:00 Telemarket 13:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 359 14:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 46 15:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 46 16:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 46 17:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 5 18:00 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Odcinek: 46 18:30 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 10 19:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 148 19:30 15. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy Massiego 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 6 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata Odcinek: 10 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 40 23:30 10,5 w skali Richtera Odcinek: 1 1:30 Nocne I-granie Odcinek: 89 3:00 Programy powtórkowe TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń 06:15 Na Wspólnej 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak Brzydula II 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny 09:45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 10:50 Mango 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół 15:50 B jak Brzydula II 16:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny USA 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - niemiecki serial sensacyjny 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy USA 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy USA 20:05 Matczyna sprawiedliwość - dramat USA 1991 22:00 Mściciel z Hongkongu - film sensacyjny USA 1982 00:00 Dexter - serial kryminalny USA 02:15 Go! Laski 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Zegar odc. 57; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Dom na Sardynii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Przystań - odc. 2/13 - Lekcja wychowawcza; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1365; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1743; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Zapomniana rozgłośnia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Goniec Kresowy - Wilno poetyckie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - Baobaby; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Zegar odc. 57; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Motyw przemijania; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1365; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 3 - Jak Leszczynka i żuczki uratowały biedronkę (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1743; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z archiwum IPN - "Lufa"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Zabrze - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 23:20 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1365; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 3 - Jak Leszczynka i żuczki uratowały biedronkę (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1743; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z archiwum IPN - "Lufa"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Studio Polonia - Spacer z Chopinem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Zabrze - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 05:15 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia